Sealed With A Kiss
by innocent-rebel
Summary: Even if it's just pretend, you can't get married without a kiss. Oneshot ShinoTen


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Tenten's past is based on a good friend's of mine idea.

A/N: Just some ShinoTen fluff because it's adorable and addicting. Wanted to get this posted earlier but was being a pain and wouldn't let me. But it's here now and I hope you guys enjoy it, for that is why writers write.

X

"Shino, you're not playing right!" Tenten stamped her foot with her hands on her hips as she glared at Shino. This is why she sometimes hated playing 'house' with boys. They didn't know what they were supposed to do and they never listened to her. It wasn't like this was very hard either. Before they could play 'house' officially, they had to play 'married'. For awhile Tenten thought it would be easy to. She didn't have a white dress or headpiece, but a bathrobe and towel worked just as well and she had found some of her Ojisan's old clothes for Shino to wear. It had been going perfect, then they get to the last part and Shino wouldn't cooperate anymore.

"But my father says I'm not allowed to kiss a girl until I'm married…" he tried to explain and Tenten let out an exasperated sigh. Had she been that silly when she was five? Even if it was just a year ago she hoped not.

"We're getting married! That's the point. You have to kiss to get married…"

"But…" Shino's face was turning a bright red as he trailed off. Tenten shook her head. She didn't want him to feel bad. He was the only one that knew how to play this game even remotely well. Everyone else either got bored or wouldn't listen or kept changing the game. So far Shino had been the best husband she'd ever had and they weren't even married yet.

"Alright then lets go ask your dad. I'm sure he'd tell you this is fine."

Shino opened his mouth to protest, but before he could say anything, Tenten had grabbed his hand and began marching off towards the Aburame compound. She knew she should have told Guy where they were going, but they'd be right back and she knew where it was. Though when Shino made corrections to her route, she tried not to stick her tongue out at him. He was just trying to be a good husband.

A half an hour later they arrived at the Aburame compound and headed inside the main house. The adults milling around the compound gave them strange looks, and some looked like they wanted to say something or were hiding small laughs, but they simply shook their heads.

"Where is your dad?"

"He's probably in his office right now." Shino said, pushing up his glasses before they could fall off as Tenten continued to drag him. "It's just down the next hall and the first door on the right, but we have to knock."

The six year old nodded, her eyes set forward with determination, meanwhile ignoring Shino's protests, though they were becoming less and less as they arrived at the door. It was open a crack and swung back more as Tenten pounded on it with her fist.

"Aburame-san?" she bellowed.

"Quiet!" Shino hissed. "You're not supposed to yell in the house."

Behind his glasses, Tenten could tell Shino was trying to glare at her, but she shrugged it off as they entered the large room and Shino's father looked up from his desk. His dark glasses flashing with the light of the day through one of the windows, and a curious expression on his face as he cocked his head. Tenten wondered if Shino would look like his dad when he got older. Maybe she could get him to let her glue on some brown string to his face to see what he'd look like with facial hair.

"Shino, what are you doing home so soon? I thought you were playing for an afternoon at Guy-san's h…"

"Aburame-san, Shino's not playing right!" Tenten stated before the clan leader could finish his sentence and she didn't have to look to know Shino had gone pale. "And it's because you won't let him!"

The man raised an eyebrow.

"And what exactly are you playing? Judging from your attire, I'd say it's a very…unique game."

"We're playing 'married'." Shino offered from Tenten's side and she nodded rapidly.

Shibi sat silent a moment, a very slight shake in his shoulders before he nodded himself.

"Ahh, and what seems to be the problem I've made for your game?"

"I…" Shino started only for Tenten to cut him off.

"Shino said you said he can't kiss anyone until he's married, but he has to kiss me so we can get married! So we came here so you can tell him it's okay and we can keep playing."

There was a moment of silence that followed Tenten's explanation as Shibi looked from her to Shino, to her again before sitting back in his chair with a hand on his chin.

"Hmmm…well you do have a point."

Instantly Tenten beamed and Shino's face took on an even redder hue, though Tenten felt his hand slightly tighten his grip on hers.

"But before I can give my consent, you both have to understand why we have that rule. It might seem a bit silly and old fashioned, but no matter how small, kissing is a sign of love. It is a sign of loyalty and devotion not to be taken lightly even playing a game. So let me ask you a question, Tenten-chan. Why do you want to play this game with my son?"

"Because he's my friend." Tenten grinned. She didn't know what Shibi was talking about or why he was so serious all of a sudden, but she thought she saw a slight smile on his face.

"And Shino, what is your reason?" he looked at his son.

"Because she's my friend…and I know we're just pretending, but it's important to her. Why? Because besides tag and hide-and-seek, this is her favorite game and she said no one plays it right with her. I want to play it right with her."

Tenten gave Shino's hand a firm squeeze and this time for sure she knew Shibi was smiling.

"Alright then, you may kiss her. But just on the cheek."

Beaming, Tenten turned expectantly towards Shino as he leaned up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She was surprised at the sudden heat that ran to her face afterwards and the weird urge to look away. Instead she grabbed Shino in a quick hug.

"Okay, now we're married and it's time for us to go on a mission…"

The sudden sound of something smashing into one of the walls outside cut Tenten off and all of them whipped around to see a nineteen year old Guy, pushing back from one of the buildings. His face was streaked with sweat and tears and he was shaking the first person he saw, obviously demanding answers of some kind and then bolting when they pointed towards the main house.

"But first I think we need to explain why we left without saying anything." Tenten and Shino offered up a sheepish smile for Shibi as he let out a small sigh and palmed his face.

"Kids."

X

Twenty years later, Tenten curled in tighter to Shino's arms, her face pressed against his bare chest as she listened to his heart. The wedding's events and what came after finally catching up to her, and making her enjoy the stillness of this moment. Maybe that was why she'd thought back to that time. It wasn't something she'd thought about until the proposal and then in the flurry of wedding activity, it was hard to think about anything but what had to be done.

Now though, in the calm of the night and both physically and mentally exhausted, Tenten couldn't help but smirk.

"Glad I didn't have to get your dad to tell you it was alright to kiss me this time." she whispered with a giggle and Shino rolled his eyes, giving his new wife a kiss on the cheek before they both fell asleep.

**The End**

****A/N: Hope you guys liked it and please let me know what you thought.

Be Blessed

Your friend

innocent-rebel**  
><strong>


End file.
